Werewolf
One of the most common and widely known parahuman races found on Earth, werewolves are the most common breed of Therianthropes, with specimens appearing in literature as old as the God-King's Library and the Han Dynasty Archives. Nearly every culture in Eastern Europe, Eurasia, the Americas, and the Middle East feature these fearsome creatures in one form or another. While regional and cultural legend widely varies on their abilities and appearance, there are five consistent forms of Lycanthrope known to exist in the modern world: *Pureblood: Black hair, golden eyes; the result of 'meticulous inbreeding', effectively making Purebloods a combination of royalty and divinity in their pack's eyes. Rulers from the moment they are born. A pureblood wolf form is significantly larger that of a normal wolf, averaging the size of a large pickup truck. *Fullblood: child of two fullblood werewolf parents. A fullblood's wolf form is close to the size of a Mini Cooper. They are also the most common breed of lycanthrope. *Halfblood: the child of a human and a werewolf parent; also known as hybrids, halfbloods look the part of the 'Hollywood' werewolf, being more humanoid. Hybrids gain muscle mass and wolf like features upon transforming, but typically do not become larger in stature. Halfbloods are also smarter in their wolf forms, but no less savage. *Newblood: a hybrid created via bite-progeny (biting a human, then lacing the wound with the werewolf's blood). Due to the extensive inbreeding among packs, Newbloods are created every few years to provide 'new material' to the gene pool. *Wildblood: extremely rare and dangerous, a wildblood werewolf is created when a halfblood or newblood breeds with a pureblood. The resulting litter will only have one cub, which will retain the mother's hair and the father's eyes. The child will grow at an accelerated rate, usually reaching adulthood by age 12, having grown into gigantic stature. Their most terrifying feature, however, is their shifted form. Wildbloods take forms similar to those of newbloods or hybrids, but significantly larger: a wildblood's beast form typically towers over all others at an average of twelve feet tall. They gain ridiculous amounts of muscle, six-inch talons, and teeth that can gnaw through steel. While they are immune to wolfsbane, they do not possess the immunity to silver enjoyed by other hybrids. Culture Werewolves identify socially based on their pack, which is a large group of werewolves consisting of several families, or dens. Their society is closely knit, with packs usually consisting of 3-6 dens, which in turn are usually made up of 8-15 members. With much emphasis being put on breeding and darwinism, there is acceptance and even encourgement of incest and polygamy among members of some older packs, though many newer packs shy away from this practice and try to blend into society as much as possible. Some Eastern European packs also observe a tradition known as Moonhunting, which is done on the full moon under the influence of Marbled Moonstone, a narcotic potion that suppresses the human side of the brain (reason, logic, empathy) and leaves the user in an animal state to hunt and kill without discretion. While organized religion does not play a very large role in lycanthrope society, a scattered collection of individuals around the world worship the Egyptian god Anubis, whom they believe to be the father of lycanthropes and the creator of Timun and Habur, the first werewolves. Followers of Anubis are usually associated with dark rituals involving human sacrifice and even low-level dark magic, usually with the intent of gaining enhanced physical powers or additional abilities.